A weft introduction needle is known from CH 663 629 A. When the weft introduction needle is used on a ribbon needle loom in which a weft loop introduced into a shed is to be tied off by means of an auxiliary thread on the side facing away from the introduction side, disadvantages arise in that the two limbs of the weft loop enter the effective range of the knitting needle, thus making it more difficult to tie off satisfactorily in a very confined space.